


Cassandra...and the Aftermath of the Video Game

by Ashery24



Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [5]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time to Cassandra. The Game...is Over.





	Cassandra...and the Aftermath of the Video Game

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Sub-Saga of the Leverage!Ezekiel AU. 
> 
> The Aftermath of the Video Game: Game Over. 
> 
> 12 drabbles about the characters of Leverange (6 characters, their drabbles will be tagged as “Leverage: The Aftermath of the Game Job”) and Librarians (5 characters and a extra to compensate, their drabbles will be tagged as ”The Librarians and the Afterman of the Game”) and how they help Ezekiel to overcome the aftermath of 2X08 "...and the Point of Salvation" if Ezekiel remember everything that happened.
> 
> Drabbles without connection except for the saga, without timeline and that can be read in whatever order you want.
> 
> The song "Game Over" from "Falling in Reverse" it was a great help/inspiration so the title of the saga is a tribute and every drabble will start with a verse of the song that is related to the drabble.  
> Thanks again to Roshwen in AO3/hedgehog-o-brien in tumblr for correcting the fic :D

Trying hard to save the girl

Some of Ezekiel's recurring nightmares of the video game are about Cassandra.

They are from when he still didn't know that he was trapped in a video game and they tried to reach the doors.

Sometimes it's about Cassandra screaming with fear at her his side, the sound echoing all over the place, only silenced by death. When the restart returns and Ezekiel goes out the door he can still feel the scream, embedded in the deepest part of his being.

In other nightmares, it’s the same situation, only this time he tries to save her.He tries everything he can think of. Flee in another direction, distract the attackers, protect her with his body, even hit the attackers.

But he is not Eliot or Eve and the doors are a trap from the video game.

He fails.

Ezekiel is the first to die but the scream keeps resounding.

There are times when Ezekiel doesn't know if it was real or imaginary.

Even now, when the game is over, Ezekiel swears he can hear it clearly.

In those moments Cassandra looks at him sadly, he smiles falsely.

Don't convince her.

She approaches, he looks at her with anticipation, she kisses him on the forehead with love.

Something she didn't do during the video game.

Something different.

Something real.

Something present.

The kiss of the girl that he finally could to save.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted in my tumblr account: https://ashery24.tumblr.com/post/170712178059/cassandra-and-the-aftermath-of-the-video-game


End file.
